Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone
by Phaedra Snapepotter
Summary: Aka how an eleven years old girl managed to spite the most powerful dark wizard this world has ever known. This is basically a retelling of the Philosopher's stone and a study on what would have happened had Harry been a heroine instead of a hero. Enjoy!
1. Of lost and chosen ones

Author's note : _Obviously Harry Potter (both as books and movies) doesn't belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writting fanfiction but real books to put the fans out of their mysery.:) I also do not make any money with it._

 _Anyway, I know I have other fictions in progress ( rest assured that I am not abandoning them – they're just in hiatus because sometimes I get too attached to them and need some time to sort my ideas and make them better). In the meantime I often work on other stories and this is one of them. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Magically,_

 _Snapepotter 3_

 **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone**

 **Prologue : Of lost and chosen ones**

 _ **22nd of January 1980 – Spinner's end**_

Severus was brewing a batch of Draught of the living Death, completely focused on the fumes emanating from his cauldron – and not as Lucius would have it, on the reenactment of the previous night's raid Mulciber and a few others were taking part in. He knew his lack of enthusiasm was getting on the blond's nerves since he could see his perfectly manicured fingers twitch, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The Dark Lord needed him. The Dark Lord trusted him with his potion and he was not about to disappoint him for the pleasure of recalling his laquais' thryst. He had work to do, and to do well, otherwise his position as one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants would fall onto someone else and he'd be sent to feed the inferis he kept surrounding his estate.

Focused as he was on the draught however he failed to notice that his companions had tired of their game and were now discussing the last news concerning the Order of the Phoenix.

« Speaking of which Snape », Lucius purred. « Do you know ? »

« Do I know what ? » The question was spoken with no small amount of irritation.

«Potter and the little red-haired mudblood... They've gotten married. »

«This is old news », Severus replied keeping his face blank, although a small tremor shook his hand. Lily.

«You're right », Malfoy smiled pleasantly, apparently satisfied by his emotionless expression. «But I'm sure you didn't know she's pregnant ? »

« What ?! »

The smashing of the vial he was holding was thankfully concealed by Greyback's roar of laughter. Severus watched as the group laughed their heads off and allowed a bitter chuckle to make its way out of his throat.

« Reparo », he muttered before casting a healing spell on his bloody hand.

He was shaking.

He was going to kill Potter. And if he stumbled upon his tosser of a friend along the way, well... That'd be two members of the Order he would have wiped away from this earth.

A small part of his mind, the part that belonged only to him though, was in agony. Lily was expecting a child. A child that should have been his, with her green eyes, her beauty and his magical talent.

Just as he was about to quietly make his way upstairs in order to smash some furniture however, he felt the familiar burning in his left arm. The Dark Lord was summoning him and he'd better be ready to do exactly as he bid.

 _ **Lord Voldemort's headquarters – Little Hangleton's**_

His master was already waiting for him when he arrived, his milky red gaze fixated on some parchment Bellatrix Lestrange had given him.

« Ah, Severus », he whispered with satisfaction as the young man kneeled and bowed before him, kissing the hem of his robe. « I trust my friends have not been a bother to you ? »

« Not at all your lordship », Severus replied taking this as his cue to stand up once more. «Anything my lord wants from me is my pleasure to give. »

«Good. And the Draught of Living Death ? »

« Still brewing my lord. Another fortnight and it'd be ready... »

« Lucius was right », the wizard smirked. « You really are invaluable... And to prove to you that your lord is thankful, I will give you a mission I saved for the most loyal of my followers. »

« I do not know how to express my gratitude my lord », the younger replied, bowing once more. « Thank you... »

« Do not thank me yet... », the master hissed softly. « This will be perillous. »

« I am ready to do everything it'll take to please you master. »

« A snitch of mine has told me Dumbledore is meeting a clairvoyant next week. I suspect he wants something out of her and the easiest way to know what it is, is to have someone spy on them. »

«Oh... »

« You'll be at the Hog's head on tuesday at midnight », the Dark Lord ordered. « Be early. The old man is cunning and could suspect foul play. »

« Yes, my lord. »

« You can go now. Tell Lucius and his stooges to get out of your house. I don't want anyone to find out about it. I've already lost Regulus last week and I am tired of my plans being thwarted. »

« Of course my lord », Severus said with deference before kissing the hem of his robe again.

 _ **29th of January 1980 – Hog's head – Hogsmeade – Scotland**_

Severus or Tobias Crane as he'd presented himself to the bartender, tried not to roll his eyes as Sybill Trelawney served Dumbledore with yet another prediction on his pet's well being. It seemed the dark lord had been mistaken as the woman was spurting rubish. The old headmaster seemed to agree with him because he soon made it known that he had no intention of hiring her. However, just as Severus was about to carry on his way and report to his master a third voice made itself heard – a ethereal, hoarse tone.

« Sybil ? », Dumbledore asked. « Are you alright ? »

«The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... »

Severus was holding his breath. A prophecy ! Trelawney was giving Dumbledore a real prophecy telling him someone would vanquish the Dark Lord ! Shaking with anticipation the young wizard got closer to the door and...

« What do you think you're doing here my boy ?! », the bartender's voice boomed as he was roughly pushed away.

« No...No...Nothing », Severus stammered as he faced the tall and brawny man.

« Well take your nothing with you and get out of my establishment. »

The young death-eater was tempted. A quick flick of his wand and the git would be no more. But the commotion he'd caused had been enough to trigger Dumbledore's suspicions and he was already opening the door.

At this point Severus was left with no choice. He was absolutely not gifted enough to face the headmaster and right now he'd better keep his life and go back to the Dark Lord with half a prophecy than not go back at all. So he did the only thing he could. He apparated away, straight to Little Hangleton.

 _ **Lord Voldemort's headquarters – Little Hangleton**_

The manor his master was staying in was quiet and Severus had only met two of his comrades when he was allowed in the Dark Lord's presence.

« I bring some news sir », he stated after the wizard had motionned for him to talk. «Albus Dumbledore met a woman named Sybill Trelawney who at first seemed to be an imposter but proved herself a true clairvoyant... She made a prophecy. A real prophecy concerning you wy lord. »

« What did she say ? » The Dark Lord's voice had an edge to it that made Severus tremble and he hastened to reply.

« The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies », he recited.

« Was that all ? »

« No my lord. But the bartender saw me and I was forced to flee the scene. », he admitted.

«Ah... Abelforth », the master sighed. « You did well not to try and face him. However I hope not to be disappointed in you again... »

« You won't be », Severus promised, already preparing himself for the Cruciatus that would be thrown his way.

«Who do you think the prophecy refers to ? », the master asked instead, shocking him.

« The Prewett or the Longbottom I suppose », Severus replied. «They're both pureblood families and I believe only a pureblooded wizard could ever hope to defy you my lord... »

«You could be right of course », the Dark Lord said thoughtfully. « Both their wives are expecting at the moment. But there's another couple I have in mind. »

«Ah.. »

« The Potters », he announced.

« The P..Potters ? », Severus inquired with a shaky voice.

« Yes Severus. The Potters. Fate tends to have a distorted sense of humour and while the Prewett and Longbottom's have defied me three tomes already I could have expected no less from highly educated and pure blooded wizards. Lily Potter however is a muggle who managed to escape my wrath far too easily for someone of such low birth. Her child could very well be my demise... »

« What are you going to do then ? », the young man asked, fearing the answer.

« I'm afraid I'll have to kill them all. Potter would have been a great addition to my ranks despite your animosity towards each other.»

«Could you not spare them and kill the child ? »

« Them ? » The Dark Lord's voice turned curious as his gaze fixated on Severus' face.

« I have to admit my lord, that Lily Potter was once my friend and that I would be saddened by her passing... »

Who was he kidding ?, he thought desperately. Lily was the love of his life. Her being murdered in cold blood would break him, render his life miserable and unworthy to live. She had to stay alive even if her husband and brat were slaughtered like pigs.

But the Dark Lord only laughed.

« My dear Severus », he smirked cruely. « You've always been too romantic for your own good. It is time for you to grow up and chose a mate more suited to your talents. Lily Potter is but a muggleborn, a mudblood born to be our slave and she will die. But to prove that I'm a compassionate master I promise you : I will make it quick. Now go and get this idea out of your head. Muggles are meant to wipe the floor we are walking on, not warm our beds. »

« You are right my lord », Severus replied blandely, although his head was spinning. « Goodnight my lord. »

The man just smirked.

Later, much later, Severus would remember this as the moment he'd stopped worshiping his master and it was as painful a realisation as the foreboding he felt concerning Lily's well being. The Dark Lord, the only man on earth able to understand him was only a butcher, greedy for power and immortality. He'd stopped being his mentor and instead had become the ennemy. Voldemort.

 _ **31st of January 1980 – Hogsmeade – Scotland**_

« Don't kill me ! »

« That was never my intention », Dumbledore replied calmly, though his wand was still drawn. « Well, Severus... What message does Voldemort have for me ? »

« No...No message... I'm here on my own account. »

Severus was twisting his hands. The cold wind was blowing with enough force that his hair whipped his face each time he spoke. He knew he probably appeared to have lost his mind but he didn't care. Dumbledore had to understand.

« I... I come with a warning... or rather a request... Please... »

« What kind of request could a Death Eater possibly make of me ? », Dumbledore asked, though curiosity shone in his blue eyes.

« The prophecy... Trelawney's prediction... »

« Ah yes... How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort ? »

« Everything. Everything I heard. That's why... It's the reason why...He thinks it means Lily Evans. »

« The prophecy didn't refer to a woman », Dumbledore observed. « It spoke of a child born at the end of july... »

« You know what I mean ! He thinks it's her child. He's going to track her down... kill them all. »

« If she means so much to you », Dumbledore carried on, « Surely Voldemort will spare her. Couldn't you ask for mercy for the mother in exchange for the son ? »

«I have... I have asked him... »

« You disgust me », the headmaster spat, his tone so full of scorn that Severus felt bile rise up his throat. «You do not care then about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you get what you want ? »

« Then hide them all », Severus said after a while. «Keep her...Keep them safe. Please. »

« And what will you give me in return Severus ? »

« In...In return ? »

He watched the older man with astonishment. What could he, a death eater provide Albus Dumbledore with ?

« Anything », he replied brokenly, knowing he would never be able to take it back. He'd just become the servant of two masters.

 _ **21st of May 1980 – Godrick's Hollow – West country**_

« What are you doing up so early ? », her husband's voice asked behind her, making Lily jump.

« You moron », she exclaimed as the tea pot she carried smashed at her feet. «You scared me ! »

« Calm down there Evans », he told her with a small smile, drawing his wand out to wipe the mess. «I didn't mean to. »

« You're lucky I'm too big to throw things at your head », Lily joked as he kissed her. «I've received an owl from Dumbledore. He'll be there shortly... »

« What does he want ? Our last mission was a success... »

« It seemed important. He said he couldn't write everything down in a letter because of Voldemort's spies. »

James sighed as he noticed her hands shielding her growing belly. They both knew how dangerous it was to bring a child into the world now of all the times and Lily was getting more and more paranoïd everyday, her maternal side making her want to hide her baby away until everything was settled. Before he could comment on it however, she snapped out of her thoughts and began to work anew, preparing scones with a vigor that made some of her fiery locks escape her bun.

He smiled. With her pale skin, brilliant green eyes and deep auburn hair, she'd always been beautiful but now that the pregnancy had settled in, rounding her face and body she was truly magnificent. A Botticelli, Remus had told her the last time he'd visited a few month before.

He never came around now that the war was declared and James knew Sirius suspected him to have closer ties with Voldemort than the Order. The last time they'd spoken about it Lily had had a fit and she'd told Padfoot that if he ever wanted to be allowed in her presence again he'd have to stop doubting his best friends. Sirius had not mentionned Moony since and James didn't know what to think. If he was honest with himself he'd say he sided with Lily on this one because he'd always trusted Moony over anyone else, appart from Sirius and his wife. He was worried though, because he knew the Ministry, in the hopes of blocking Voldemort's ascension was coming down hard on magical creatures. They barely had the right to get out of their houses now. Which was surely why Remus never showed up on their doorstep. He had an excuse.

Peter's absence was more worrisome. He was getting paler and paler each weeks and James was certain he had trouble escaping the death-eaters increasingly elaborate raids. The previous week he'd all but fallen asleep in the couch while the others were admiring Lily's sonogram. But Wormtail refused to mention his troubles to anyone and even Sirius was feeling a bit at a loss when it came to helping him.

Before James had had the time to tell Lily they should invite the guys however, the ward alerted them of an intruder and Lily shot to her feet, wand in hand.

Thankfully it was only Dumbledore. Completely taken aback by his golden robe Lily nearly snorted as she opened the door and only a stern glare at her husband prevented him from doing the same.

«Good morning Headmaster », Lily greeted taking his coat. «James will show you to the living room so we can be more comfortable. I'll be there shortly. »

« I think I've already told you to call me Albus, Lily », he replied.

« Doesn't she know it », James exclaimed. «Minerva nearly had a fit the other day when she called her Professor McGonagall. She just cannot help it. Politeness is in her blood. »

« Speaking of blood », Lily asked as she put down a tray full of scones and tea before slumping into an armchair. «Do you have any news from Voldemort. »

« Unfortunately I do », Dumbledore replied with a sigh. « Which is why I'm here... »

« Oh... »

« Voldemort is getting stronger each day », the old man carried on. « But what worries me is that he now knows of a prophecy Sybill Trelawney made. »

« Trelawney ? », James exclaimed with disbelief. «This charlatan ? »

« It would seem she is not as much of a fake as I suspected », Albus replied. « I met her because I'm in dire need of a Divination teacher and she proved herself a valuable seer. »

«Does this prophecy concerns us ? », Lily asked, taking in the way his gaze never wavered from her face.

«Indirectly. », he admitted. «She announced the coming of a wizard who would be able to stop Voldemort. »

« You don't mean... », Lily exclaimed in absolute horror, confusing James.

« I'm afraid so », Dumbledore replied. « But first you need to hear the prophecy in its entirety. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have a power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... ».

« You think it'll be our child ? »

« Not necessarily », Dumbledore replied taking in their fearful expressions. « Alice Longbottom is also due to deliver in July and the Prewetts too. »

« Then why did you come to us first ? », Lily asked.

« When Sybill made the prophecy we had the infortune of being overheard by one of Voldemort's spies. He immediately reported it to his master who chose to target you... »

«But how do you know that ? I doubt Voldemort would allow the rumor to be spread enough for you to hear about it... »

«The death-eater in question has been informed of his master's project and rushed back to me to make sure I would keep you safe. »

« So it's a spy of yours then », James deducted.

« He was not at the time. »

« You mean Severus switched sides so that we would be safe », Lily deduced her voice a mere, shocked whisper.

«That's exactly what I mean... Now, before James questions his loyalties you must know that this information is to be kept a secret at all cost. I suspect someone in the order to be a double agent and wouldn't like for the young man to be endangered. »

« I wasn't going to question his loyalties. I know he always has loved Lily and I would have done the same were I in his position », James admitted timidly, proving to Lily he had well and truly grown since their years at Hogwarts.

« I'm glad to hear it », Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. « But now we must think about your protection. I talked to Filius about it and he thinks a Fidelius would do the trick... »

« We will have to chose a secret keeper then... »

«Can we think about it ? », Lily asked.

«I wasn't expecting an answer just yet... For now I think your wards are enough to protect you... But the closer the baby's due date gets the more desperate Voldemort will be... »

« Then we'll be ready », Lily said her face the very picture of determination.

 _ **31st of July 1980 – Godric's Hollow – West country**_

A girl. Lily had given birth to a girl. Crying silently as she rocked the infant to sleep, the young mother was trying to come to terms with what it meant for them. James was silently discussing the matter with the Prewetts and Longbottoms. They were probably all agreeing on Alice's idea to keep Harry's sex a secret for as long as they coud in order to protect all of their children. If Voldemort knew she'd given birth to a girl he would lose interest in them and concentrate his efforts on the small Neville and Colin. Or, as Lily suspected, he would chose Harry because he'd feel fate had designated her as his equal... All in all, announcing the three children were boys would help their cause...

The fact should have put her more at ease but Lily wasn't feeling any of it. As soon as Harry had been placed between her trembling arms she'd felt it. The foreboding. Her daughter was special but she wouldn't get a lot of time with her and she better be prepared to protect her from afar.

 _ **1** **st** **of September 1980 – Great Hall – Hogwarts – Scotland**_

 __Severus was shaking as Dumbledore introduced him as the pupils' new Potion teacher. It wasn't that he was doubting his ability to teach the topic to a bunch of snivelling brats but rather the fact that he could feel the cold glares of his new colleagues piercing a hole in his back. McGonagall hadn't said anything when the headmaster had told her Severus was going to be her coworker but the way her lips had suddenly pursed and her frown deepened had said it all. She would watch him...

To top it all, Dumbledore seemed strangely out of it since the birth of Potter and Lily's son and Severus knew he was preparing something. It made his skin crawl knowing someone as clever and ruthless as him – because Severus couldn't be fooled. Dumbledore was as cunning and ruthless, if not more than his previous master. He just hid it astonishingly well – was playing with Lily's life as if she were a mere pawn.

He knew, because Dumbledore had told him, that the Potters had decided to go into hidding, chosing the Fidelius as their shield. A stupid move that didn't surprise him coming from James Potter and, if he was honest with himself, from Lily. She'd always been fiercely loyal and far too trusting of people. It shouldn't worry him so that they'd chosen Black as their secret keeper. The man, he had to give him that, was brave, up to the point of foolishness and stupidly protective of Potter, a favor he would certainly expand to Potter's progeny and wife, as mush as it pained Severus to admit it. However, chosing Black was much to predictible a move and Voldemort was already looking for the man. They'd have been better off chosing Lupin or Pettigrew for that matter.

A sudden clearing of McGonagall's throat brought him back to the present and he clapped half heartedly as Piers Morgan was sent to Slytherin.

It was going to be a long year.

 _ **26** **th** **of August 1981 – Godric's Hollow – West Country**_

Harry's first year passed in a blur and Lily was busying herself in work while her daughter was playing on the small broom, Sirius had gifted her at Christmas. She knew her time with Harry was coming to an end. She could feel it in her bones and she knew James did too from the way he always hugged her harder when he came back from the small missions Dumbledore sent him on. Voldemort was closing in on them and she was trying to come up with the perfect spell to protect her daughter from the man. She only hoped that when he did find them, she'd have had the time to put her other child to safety.

This second pregnacy had come as a surprise since they hadn't been trying to have another child but when they'd found out they'd had to adapt. Since Sirius was Harry's godfather, Lily had felt it natural to ask Severus to be their second baby's. James, surprisingly had agreed and had even decided he would try and mend things with Lily's childhood friend. She had smiled in response at his announcement but knew deep down that it would take Severus a long time, years perhaps, before he'd forgive his rival. Perhaps it'd take him even longer to realise that what he thought was love for her was only a sad, grief and gratitude induced obsession. He'd been so deprieved of love as a child that he'd thought himself infatuated with the only girl who'd finally decided to accpet him for who he truly was. Sev'. She felt sad knowing that she wouldn't be around to see him fall in love with the woman fate had intended for him. He needed all the love he could get to make up for all those years he'd had to live without it.

Before she could think further upon the matter however, Lightning miaowed, seemingly tired with Harry's relentless teasing of his fur and Lily smiled as she took in the soft look Harry was giving the cat. Love.

And suddenly, it was as if Lightning had struck her. Jumping to her feet she retrieved a quill, ink and parchment. She knew what she had to do.

 _ **31** **st** **of October 1981 – Godric's Hollow – West Country**_

A storm was raging outside and James had spent the last quarter of an hour trying to get Lightning to come out from under the couch when a strange feeling made him jump to his feet. Running to the window, he watched in horror as a tall and thin wizard made his way towards the door.

« Lily », he yelled, realising who it was at the last minute. « Take Harry and go ! It's him ! Go ! Run ! I'll hold him off ! »

But Lily did not go. In fact she got out of the kitchen, carrying a crying Harry with her and embraced him tightly for a small while before retrieving her wand on the couch.

« I love you », James told her as he kissed Harry's forhead. « Now go ! »

He did not watch as she quickly climbed the stairs, focusing instead on the doorknob who was slowly being turned. There he was. James knew he didn't hold a candle to the wizard who was laughing, his high-pitched, delighted tone turning to rage as James cut off part of his cheek. The green, familiar light of the Avada errupted from the wand he carried and James felt darkness engulf him.

Lily closed her eyes as she heard Voldemort laugh. Before her, Harry was shaking and weeping silently as if conscious that she had to stay quiet. She did not even blink as her crying mother cut her hair off before tossing it behind her covers.

« Harry you are so loved », she whispered urgently, meeting her daughter's serious gaze. « Moma loves you. Dada loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong. »

The tears suddenly stopped as she heard Voldemort climbing the stairs. Wand in hand, she cast the enchantment she'd learnt with Flitwick and waited for the blast. She was ready. Behind her Harry was silent, looking every bit the little boy Lily hoped to pass her off as.

«Not Harry », she found herself begging though, hoping against hope that he would listen. « Not Harry », she repeated as the reptilian man tried to push her aside forcefully. « Please. I'll do anything ! »

« Stand aside », he hissed.

« No. »

« Stand aside girl ! »

She didn't move. Green eyes aflame she stood her ground, wand in hand, until he disarmed her and uttered the avada again. The whole room lightened up as her body hit the ground but he ignored it in favor of the small child watching him with dry eyes.

«So, you are supposed to be my downfall », he laughed cruelly.

The baby just stared at him in answer. It did not blink, didn't cry, just sat there in his cot, watching with interest as he raised his wand and the green light emerged from it for the third time that night.

But instead of falling backwards like his parents had done, the child toppled over as he tried to see why the tall and dark wizard screeched, pain etching itself on his face as his body descended into nothingness. The long, bone-like wand fell to the floor and Harry's forehead began to bleed making her cry as Lightning came up and curled himself around her, purring softly as if to offer comfort.

 _ **31** **st** **of October 1981 – Hogwarts – Scotland**_

The storm wasn't a normal one. Severus was certain of it. Wizard meteorologists who were far more suited to predict the weather than muggle ones were at a loss and it bode no good. He was about to tell Dumbledore about it when pain shot in his left arm, making him faint. Only Dumbledore surprising reflexes allowed him not to hurt his head in the process and when he came back to his senses, the old man was watching him, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

« What happened ? », he asked.

« Voldemort has been defeated », the headmaster replied, failing to hide his tears.

« You mean the child... » Severus was shaking, sweat pearling from his brow as he processed the information.

« I have a great service to ask of you Severus », Dumbledore stated after a while. « Something I wouldn't ask unless I could prevent it... »

« Ask away.»

«I need you to go to Godric's Hollow and see what happened there. Take Hagrid with you. He'll halp you. »

Severus noded, confused. Why did he have to go to Godric's Hollow ? But he stood up either way and exited the headmaster's office quickly, his long stride taking him to Hagrid's hut in no time...

« What d' yah want ? », came the gruff response as the half giant opened the door.

«You need to come with me. Dumbledore's orders. », he replied with equal disdain.

« Where ? »

« Godric's Hollow. »

Hagrid's face lightened up and he took Severus' arm without any more questions.

 _ **31** **st** **of October 1981 – Godric's Hollow – West Country**_

They arrived in a small village whose cottages had been decorated according to festivities.

« I can't believe the Potters went to this length to decorate their house », a small witch said as they passed her. «Halloween's the theme but to cast a glamour this size to make it appear as if the house had been destroyed... That's too much effort... Oh can't that blasted rain stop for Merlin's sake !»

Severus took a moment to process what she'd just said but once he understood he began to run in the dirrection she'd pointed to while talking. Heart beating in his throat he kept running even if the rain made the stones slippery under his feet and sure enough, happened upon a small cottage who was in ruins.

« This isn't a glamour », he chocked, pausing at the entrance. He could feel the Dark Lord's magic but he was sure the man himself wasn't present.

Carefully, so as not to be taken by surprise should a Death-Eater attack him he drew out his wand and made his way inside.

It was clear at first sight that a fight had taken place here. Glass was shattered everywhere, and things were broken, from the cosy furniture to the glass protecting pictures of the family. Lily's smile seemed sad as she watched the scene from her frame and Severus pushed away the sudden thought that she had... No, he told himslef. She was alive.

She was alive...but it seemed less and less likely as Severus followed the trails of blood, happening upon Potter's body on the way up. His eyes seemed far less mean than in his memory deprived of the smirk that had always adorned the teenager's face when he tanted him. Like this he seemed almost peaceful.

Which was more than Severus could say for himself. His hands were shaking madly now and only sheer determination kept him going. The fear of what he'd discover in the bedroom was eating at him and when he spotted Lily, his Lily on the floor, her gaze as unfocused and deathlike as her husband he shouted.

Crouching beside her, he looked for a pulse he knew wouldn't be there with something akin to despair, tears falling on his long crooked nose as he craddled his dead friend.

He did not know how long he spent like this, barely conscious of what happened around him.

Hagrid was wailing downstairs seemingly doing the same to Potter's body and somewhere behind his cries, Severus heard the quiet weeping of a child. Raising his head he was met by the sight of a small infant who cuddled a ginger cat. The child was bleeding and Severus' first instinct as he noticed the dark hair and spectacles was to wish for him to rot in hell. He slowly got to his feet however and appraoched the cot. The cat hissed threateningly before allowing him to gather the small child in his arms and take him away.

« Here », he told Hagrid as he put the boy into his strong arms.

« What of Lil... »

« Dead », Severus replied coldly, feeling as if his insides had turned to ice.

He shut the door behind him afterwards and apparated to Hogsmeade as soon as he could without risking to splinch himself.

 _ **1** **st** **of November 1981 – Hogwarts – Scotland**_

The sun had already risen when Dumbledore joined him in his office, looking every bit the old man he was. A sound escaped Severus' throat ressembling the cry of a wounded animal.

« I thought...you were going to...keep her safe... », he said, feeling like he couldn't breathe properly anymore.

« She and James put their faith in the wrong person », the man replied calmly. « Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping Voldemort would spare her ? »

The words did nothing to appease him. In fact, had it not been for the pain lingering in his left arm, he would have passed out from hyperventilation.

« Her child survives... »

As if he cared ! The brat could die for all he cared !

« Her child lives », Dumbledore repeated. «He has her eyes. Precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes I am sure ? »

« DON'T ! », Severus found himself bellowing. « Gone... dead... »

« Is this remorse Severus ? »

« I wish... I wish _I_ were dead... »

« And what use would that be to anyone ? If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, your way forward is clear »

Severus's pain was so intense Dumbledore's words took a long time in reaching him.

« What...What do you mean ? »

« You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's child... »

« He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord has gone... »

« The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does. »

It seemed a while before Severus was able to talk but finally he found his voice.

« Very well. Very well. But never...Never tell, Dumbledore ! This must be between us ! Swear it ! I cannot bear...especially Potter's offspring... I want your word ! »

« My word Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you ? » Severus noded, his expression ferocious and Dumbledore sighed. « If you insist... »

Of the following minutes, Severus would remember very little. He would remember the oath Dumbledore swore to him, the silence afterwards while he tried to find his breathing again and the way he'd finally arose from his seat, looking determined. He'd left Severus behind that day. But since then, he was the true spy. He was Snape.


	2. Of letters and witches

Author's note : _Obviously Harry Potter (both as books and movies) doesn't belong to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be writting fanfiction but real books to put the fans out of their mysery.:) I also do not make any money with it._

 _Anyway, I know I have other fictions in progress ( rest assured that I am not abandoning them – they're just in hiatus because sometimes I get too attached to them and need some time to sort my ideas and make them better). In the meantime I often work on other stories and this is one of them. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Magically,_

 _Snapepotter 3_

 **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone**

 **Chapter one : Of witches and letters**

 _ **2nd of November 1981 – 4 Privet Drive – Surrey**_

Petunia Dursley wasn't an ordinary woman. While she wasn't as magically talented and beautiful as her younger sister, she was clever and very good at discerning things. And sometimes even, at predicting them.

Which was why she'd known something was amiss even before Vernon had mentionned her family the previous night. She had not missed the tabby cat, nor the wizards in the streets and deep down, she knew something in her sister's world had changed. It had both saddened and gladdened her.

Vernon thought she hated mentionning Lily because she hated her and a part of her, the part that had grown up with parents who never paid attention to what she did and always sang Lily's praises did. She could not lie and tell herself she wasn't jealous of Lily. Her sibling with her easy going nature and beauty was everything Petunia had ever dreamt of being and never achieved for herself. So, yes, she envied her.

Which made the fact she loved her even more painful. It was heart breaking loving someone you were always compared to, loving someone whose only flaw was being too perfect. But Tuney had not loved her sister less for it. No, she'd always loved Lily – and probably always would – because she was the only human being Tuney could admire and look up to. It had rendered Lily's departure for Hogwarts and her friendship with that Snape boy all the more hard to accept. To Tuney, the overlooked little girl, losing her only friend to sorcery had been a turning point and from then on, she had refused to have anything to do with the magical world. She had accepted her fate as the disappointingly normal daughter and the estranged sister, refused to mention her special ability again after Dumbledore's letter and set off to become the perfect mother and wife to a cartesian and pragmatic man.

Revealing Lily's condition to her then-fiance had been humiliating since Vernon considered wizards to be vermin and in the hopes of pleasing him she'd refused to have Lily as her bridesmaid. She had not been at her sister's wedding either and generally tried not to think about her because it would have forced her to face the undeniable mediocrity of her own station. Vernon, being at odds with James did not help with the situation and the last time Petunia had heard from her sister was at Christmas, when she'd felt it was time to mend fences and sent Lily a vase, hoping she would remember it was the one they used to grow frog-spawns in. She had not.

A sudden snort from her sleeping husband beside her, made her jump out of her thoughts and seeing she would have to wake up half an hour later anyway she decided to get up and ready everything before Dudley's impending waking up. Sighing, she made her way downstairs and opened the front door to collect the milk, only to gasp as she discovered a sleeping baby on her porch. Sudden dread gripped her heart as she collected him instead and discovered a letter under the blanket. It bore a seal she had not seen since she'd been sixteen but would recognise everywhere. Closing the door quietly behind her, so has not to wake up the sleeping toddler, she came back inside and, after setting him on the couch, opened the missive and read.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _A long while has passed since I last wrote to you and I have heard of your happy union with Mr Vernon Dursley and the little boy you have been blessed with. I couldn't be more glad for the proof that your life until now has been peaceful and happy and I wish I wasn't about to tell you of such a sad news._

 _Our world you see, has not been at peace for ten long years as a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort has been trying to trigger a war between our world and yours. A year ago however, a seer made a prophecy stating that Voldemort would be vanquished by the baby of the two people who had thrice defied his authority. These people were your sister, Lily and her husband, James Potter and the child is now under your protection as they sadly passed away at the hand of their ennemy. You may wonder why I am asking you to protect your sister's child since both of you were so at odds with the other and I will explain myself but first I have to inform you of some things concerning Harry Potter._

 _Harry is a year and a half old and more importantly the one Lord Voldemort chose to target. Lily and James, in the hopes of protecting her (yes you have read correctly) gave her a male's name so that Voldemort's followers would look for a boy instead of a girl. Thankfully it wasn't the only protection Lily offered her daughter. Your sister as you probably know was exceptionnaly gifted at charms and when Voldemort attacked them last saturday night, she shielded Harry with her body, sacrificing herself so Voldemort wouldn't be able to kill her. She practiced an ancient spell who protects Harry from Voldemort for as long as she can call the last house sheltering her mother's blood home. That is why I'm asking this favor of you knowing how hard it must be._

 _Will you offer your niece the protection Lily thought you would ?_

 _I believe that you will and should you accept such a charge, rest assured that all of Harry's needs will be seen to, financially speaking. To insure your safety – for even if Voldemort is gone (for now) some of his followers are still on the run – a magical ward will surround your house, preventing anyone with ill intent to enter it. Your son will be protected by people we can trust at all times and should he become a wizard, his tuition fees would be paid by myself._

 _In exchange, I must ask three things :_

 _Firstly, that you take care of your niece as if she was your own. Secondly, that you do not change her name. Pretending she's a boy will help protecting her. And finally, she must not leave your house before having reached her seventeenth birthday. Only then will the protection you offer fade off._

 _I know you will do the right thing, and await your answer at my usual adress._

 _I offer you my most heartfelt condolences and well-wishes for the future,_

 _Good luck,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Tears were falling down Petunia's cheeks as she finished her reading and a pained sob escaped her throat, waking her niece up.

« Momma », she called, looking around her with confusion.

« No », Petunia replied as she collected her in her arms. « Aunt Petunia. »

« Tunia », the baby replied meeting her gaze.

« Petunia », her aunt repeated, trying not to sob as she watched her. The girl had Lily's eyes.

« Tunia », Harry smiled. « Where Momma ? »

« She's gone Harry », Petunia whispered, hugging her tight. «She's gone. »

« What is the meaning of this ? », a confused voice demanded behind her.

Petunia jumped slightly at his tone and turhned around to face him, clutching Dumbledore's letter.

«My sister and her husband », she replied slowly, trying to keep her face blank. « They're gone. »

«Gone ? Where ? »

« Dead. They've been murdered by a dark wizard. »

« And this is their son ? », he asked pointing at the toddler who was playing with her hair.

« Their daughter, Harry », Petunia noded.

« Daughter ? »

« Yes. She's a girl. She's been called Harry to put her parent's ennemy off of her tracks. »

« Where is she going to live ? »

« Here », Tuney replied firmly. « We're the only family she has left. »

«Your sister and good-for-nothing of a husband were nuts », he replied with a stern frown. « Surely they did not think we would keep a baby who's being targeted by a murderer... Hand her to an orphanage and let's be done with it. »

« No, Vernon », Petunia replied with a strength she did not know she possessed. « She will stay right here and live with us. »

«What if she's a witch ? »

« What if she is ? » Petunia's tone was cold as she stood up and faced her husband.

«Fine », Vernon grumbled. « But I will not accept wizards inside my house. The day she does magic she gets out of here. »

Unbestknown to him, Harry would do magic a lot during the coming years, only for Petunia to hide her accidental bouts to the best of her abilities. As time went by however, Vernon developped a real dislike for the strange scrawny girl that was his niece and often would take offense at the way Petunia handled her and Dudley. So, remembering that Harry was the reason why she no longer had a sister and that magic was the very thing that had taken her sister from her, Petunia hardened herself and gave herself a new purpose : pushing the magic out of Harry.

In the hopes that Vernon would be easier to bear if Harry's presence was not as noticeable, she got rid of her pictures and transformed the cupboard under the stairs into a bedroom of sorts. When Harry cried because she was afraid, she willed herself to ignore her and pushed the guilt at treating her sister's child like this away. To make up for any slights Dudley must have felt at having a new sister, she began showering him with food and presents, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that she was failing her son by not telling him off.

 _ **23rd of June 1981 – 4 Privet Drive – Surrey**_

 __Harry woke up to her aunt screeching on the other side of the door and sighed.

« Are you ready now ? », she asked.

« Almost », Harry replied, looking for her socks.

« Hurry up. I want you to watch over the bacon. Don't let it burn. I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's birthday. »

A sudden groan escaped Harry's throat at that. How could she have forgotten Dudley's birthday ? He'd spoken of nothing else for a whole month !

« What are you saying now ? », her aunt yaped.

« Nothing... I'll be right there ! »

Slowly Harry crouched beside her bed. There were her socks. Gently, she chased the spider that had crawled inside one of them and put them on. She wasn't scared. After having slept for several years in the cupboard under the stairs she was fairly used to spiders. They were her little companions.

Once she was done putting her clothes on, she got out and ran to the kitchen where she could hear the bacon whistle gently on the pan. She had to hurry if she didn't want to be punished. Behind her, the table was nearly drooping from the sheer amount of presents destined for Dudley. Apparently, Dudders had needed a new computer and a second television. And a bike ? Harry nearly snorted as she took in the bright red bicycle. Dudley hated sports...appart from boxing and that was the case only when he could use Harry as his punching ball. He rarely managed to catch her however. Being the size of a baby whale Dudley had trouble moving around and Harry was quite fast when she wanted it.

As she was expertly – she had had practice – putting the eggs and bacon in their plates, her uncle entered the room and she made herself as small as she could. Vernon Dursley disliked her. She had learnt quite early that, had he been the only one making the decisions in this house she would have been sent to an orphanage. Which oddly pleased Harry, even if she never said so. It meant that her aunt had had to like her, even just a little if she had forced her husband to take her niece in.

« Go brush your hair », the man grumbled as he picked up the newspaper.

Harry shrugged when she was sure he couldn't see her. Her uncle always complained that her hair was too long and too bushy. Despite going to the hairdresser once a month however, her hair always stayed exactly the same, as if to spite him.

She smiled at that thought and quickly put the plates on the table – what was left of it anyway – which was the exact moment Dudley chose to come in, aunt Petunia in tow.

« Thirty six », he said, his face turning a dangerous shade of purple.

«Sweetie you forgot the one aunt Margesent you. Look ! »

«Alright so this means thirty seven », Dudley observed, the vein on his temple thrumming as he prepared to throw his next tantrum. Harry hurried to her seat and began eating her eggs very fast before her cousin would knock over the table.

« We will buy two others when we get out alright lamb ? », Aunt Petunia asked quickly.

« Then I'll have thirty...nine », he said. « Alright. »

Harry sighed as her uncle congratulated Dudley on his greediness. She would never understand why he was proud of Dudley for his whims when he was always telling her off for eating what he called their food and using their water. Shouoldn't she get the same rights ?

Harry however was too smart to comment on it. She'd dares to call him unjust once and her bum still remembered it. She didn't want to live that kind of pain ever again. She was about to get out of the room and leave Dudley to his unwrapping when Aut Petunia came back from the living room, where she'd been taking a call.

« Bad news, Vernon. », she announced. « Mrs Figg broke her leg. She won't be able to babysit this one. »

She was speaking of Harry, who, contrary to Dudley who seemed horrified, felt her heart leap with joy. She hated going to Mrs Figg's. The old woman smelt of cabbage and spent her afternoons talking about her favorite cats. She was nice though, nicer than any of the Dursleys and she hoped she would make a quick recovery.

« We could call Marge », Vernon offered.

« Don't be stupid honey », her aunt replied. « She hates the child. »

« What of your friend then...Yvonne ? »

« She's on her holliday in Mallorca. »

« You could leave me here », Harry offered hopefully. In truth, she would have liked to go to the zoo and learn about the animals... But she would still be happy if they left her here to watch some TV and – why not – play with Dudley's computer...

Only aunt Petunia had a different take on this. She wouldn't leave her on her own at home but uncle Vernon refused to leave her alone in his new car...

« I don't want her to come », Dudley whinned, but before he was able to convince them of the necessity to leave her there, the doorbell rang.

« Dear god, here they are », Aunt Petunia exclaimed.

Two minutes later, her worst ennemy was entering the room and Harry groaned. Piers Polkiss was Dudley's best friend and a bully who used to hold Dudley's victims from behind while her cousin striked them. He was also the one who had started the rumor that she was really just a boy in disguise meaning that she could no longer go to the restroom at school without causing the other girls to cry out. Nonetheless, if it meant the Dursley would stop arguing over her staying over or not she wasn't going to complain.

It had been a wise decision since, half an hour later she was quietly looking out of the car's window, wondering what kind of animal she would see at the zoo. Even uncle Vernon's threat to have her locked inside her cupboard for a whole month if anything weird happened there wasn't enough to tarnish her joy.

She should have watched her thoughts. For if there was one thing Harry Potter was good at it was attracting trouble, and after a peaceful morning during which she was granted a sweet and the remains of Dudley's first ice cream, trouble began.

It wasn't her fault really. She had taken extra care in keeping her distance with Dudley and his comparse so that, were they to tire of watching the animals they wouldn't turn to their favorite hobby : Harry hunting. However as the afternoon came to an end, the Dursley decided to visit the vivarium and approached – per Dudley's order – the longest snake they could find. It was impressive and Aut Petunia could not help the small gasp of terror that escaped her throat at the sight. Harry however was surprised to find she wasn't afraid like she had been watching the bears. The reptile seemed harmless as he lay there enjoying his slumber.

« Make it move », Dudley ordered suddenly as his father came closer and knocked on the glass window. « Do it again », he said as the snake kept sleeping. It seemed however that the animal wouldn't oblige his whim.

« It's boring », Piers stated in a huff and taking Dudley's arm they set off in the other direction.

Harry sighed as she watched the snake with interest. It was particularly beautiful with its colors and scales and she felt a strange kinship with it. She too was a prisonner, but at least she could move around the house. She sighed again, prepared to leave him to his rest. And then, something happened.

Slowly, very slowly the serpent opened his eyes and raised his head until he was face to face with her. Then, he winked.

Harry gasped. She looked around her, insuring that no one was watching and winked too.

« I get this everyday », he told her.

« I know », Harry replied, unsure that he could hear her. « I must be very annoying. Where do you come from ? »

« Boa constrictor – Brasil », she read. « Was it good there ? »

The snake pointed to the line under his name and Harry read. 'Born in captivity'. She voiced her understanding and went to ask another question. It was unsurprisingly the best conversation she had ever had and she wasn't bothered by the fact it was with a snake. He, at least, didn't pretend she wasn't there. She was about to compliment him in turn, by mentionning the colors on his tail when a shout behind her made them both jump.

It was Piers who was now looking at the snake with wonder and wanted Dudley and Uncle Vernon to watch.

« Get out of my way », her cousin groaned as he pushed her to the side so violently she fell on the ground.

« Dud...! », she protested but quietened when she noticed the glass window had disappeared before the two boys who were now looking at the snake in horror. The serpent unfoldeed and quickly undulated out of his cage while the terrified visitors ran out of the vivarium.

« And now, let's go to Brasil », the animal hissed beside a stunned Harry. «Thank you my friend. »

The rest of the day passed in a blurr. The man in charge of the zoo apologised profusely to her aunt who was in hysterics and her uncle who kept glaring her way. Piers and Dudley, once calmed down invented stories they were going to tell at school to appear more heroïc and she was about to take a big reassured breath when Dudley's friend turned to her and said :

« Harry talked to the snake... Didn't you Harry ? »

She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. She would certainly be punished now.

She was right. As soon as Piers got back to his parents, uncle Vernon took her by the ear and threw her inside her cupboard, deaf to all of her protests.

 _ **25th of July 1981 – 4 Privet Drive – Surrey**_

 __When Harry was freed from the huge amount of lines she'd had to write down summer was already well advanced and Dudley had started parading around in his school uniform, using his cane as a stick to poke Harry's ribs with. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were very proud of him but personnaly Harry thought he looked even more like a baby whale. She wouldn't have risked to say it aloud though. Dudley would have challenged her to a fight and she was still so furious agaisnt him for beating up the only friend she'd managed to make at school that she would have gladly accepted and received both a beating and punsihment as a result.

She shouldn't have cared, she told herself, but she did. Dudley had always prevented her from making any friends, telling people she was a freak before they even met her or beating them up when they tried to get closer. As if the too large hand-me-downs and the broken glasses weren't enough to discourage anyone. But she had liked Liam because he was obviously like her. His adoptive parents acted as if he was a burden more than a child and he even had broken glasses too. They'd hit it off very well and had it not been for Dudley's meddling they would have done there presentation on owls together.

Maybe she would meet him again when they began secondary school in September. Finally freed from Dudley's yoke – he would be attending a private school while she would go to the public one – maybe she would be able to mend things between them.

Those were her thought as she made her way from the stinking kitchen – Aunt Petunia was dyeing some of Dudley's old clothe to make her own uniform – to the letterbox. There were three letters inside. One from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, a bill and... This one was for her.

Mouth agape Harry hurried back to the kitchen where Dudley was parading again, showing off his new socks who bore his initials.

« Dad ! », Dudley yelled suddenly. « Harry received a letter ! »

« Give it back », Harry shouted as he took the enveloppe from her hands. « It's mine. »

« Who would want to write to you ? », Uncle Vernon shot back disdainfully as he opened it. Two things happened then. His face turned an odd shade of white while he turned to face Aunt Petunia and the cup of tea he was holding smashed on the floor. « P...Pe...Petunia », he stuttered.

Petunia recognised the seal behind the enveloppe instantly and she was shaking as she took the letter in her hands, not paying attention to Vernon who was ordering the children out of the room.

There it was. Harry's summon to Hogwarts. Petunia had failed to keep the magic at bay and her niece was as special as her mother had been.

« What are we going to do ? », she asked her husband as he came back inside the room. «Do we reply... Tell them we don't want her to... »

« No », he replied. «I said I didn't want it under my roof. We are not going to do anything. If they don't hear from us they will tire... »

« It had her cupboard's name on it », she whispered. « They may be watching us... »

« Then we'll give her her own room and be done with it », he retorted. « She was getting too tall to stay here anyway... »

That was how Harry was granted her own room. Oh sure, Dudley made a fuss – he always did when he felt Harry was getting too much attention from them – but it couldn't be helped. If they wanted to keep the magical world at bay they'd better treat Harry as their own child.

In an effort to distract her from the missive, Petunia even offered to braid her hair – she remembered how fond of it Lily had been – only to be met by an incredulous stare. Simple kindness wouldn't work then but they were both confident that with time their niece would forget all about it.

It was a lost cause, she realised as the letters kept coming, despite Vernon closing of the letterbox and she had resigned herself to Harry's fate when he decided to risk it all. Ressembling a mad man, he parked them into the car and drove to a small hotel a day from home, not paying attention to Dudley's cries of fury. In vain. As soon as they reached their destination the butler asked about one Harry Potter and Vernon taking the letter with him disappeared.

 _ **31st of July 1981 – The shack above the lake**_

Hagrid groaned as he watched the porcine muggle hide his family in the small shack above the lake. If he wanted to give Harry's letter to its rightful owner he would have to brave the storm that was coming. It wasn't that he disliked rain per say but, he was sea sick and a ride in a bark had not been on his agenda.

Still, Dumbledore had entrusted him with this mission, something few could say for themselves and as he'd been the one taking Lily and James' s child from the magical world, it seemed only right that he would be the one bringing him back. This knowledge though, didn't keep him from swearing as he sailed towards the small shelter and when he moored the bark next to the Dursleys's he was glad to be back on dry land.

A sudden nervous thought made him pause as he was about to knock on the door. What if Harry refused to come with him ?

« Nonsense », he grumbled while knocking on the small wooden door. Why would his friends's child distrust him ?

The door suddenly gave way under his strength and he entered the room. Two children were sitting on a couch but he couldn't see them clearly. Their parents were blocking his view.

«Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey... ? », he grumbled skirting around the Dursleys to sit on the couch. « Budge up yeh great lump. »

The small swine-like boy shrieked and ran to Lily's sister, leaving him next to...

«There's Harry ! », he exclaimed, trying not to show his surprise at her gender. He'd been expecting a boy... But anyway, Dumbledore would surrely explain it all when he'd return to Hogwarts.

The girl did not scream like her cousin had. Instead, she looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers, their green vibrant with curiosity. She looked like a small girlish James Potter, except from her emerald orbs and the scar. This, Hagrid realised was all hers.

A small cough coming from the muggles behind them made him look up and in doing so he couldn't fail to see the drawing on the floor. A birthday cake. What kind of people didn't wish an eleven years old a happy birthday ? Those nutters apparently. Thankfully he had brought something with him.

«Anyway Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here », he said, giving her the small box he'd found in his coat. «I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.»

Harry didn't reply immediately and Hagrid frowned as he noticed her trembling hands as she opened the box. Did she dislike presents ? His thoughts were interrupted again when she met his gaze with her tearful one. She opened her mouth, trying to thank him but instead she asked :

« Who are you ? »

He laughed.

« True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts», he announced as softly as he could while grabbing Harry's hand. She really was a small thing... «What about that tea then, eh? », he said, rubbing his hands together. « I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind ».

There would be no tea for him, he realised as he took in Vernon Dursley's hostile expression. Those damn muggles and their lack of hospitality ! Well, if they would not oblige him he would make himself at home. Perusing his coat's pockets he quickly found some sausages and what he needed to prepare a warm drink. Harry looked like she might need it the poor thing.

« I am sorry », she said after a while, « but I still don't know who you are... »

« Call me Hagrid, » he said, « everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. »

« Huh...No ? », she said, making a face. « Sorry ? »

« Sorry ? », he exclaimed turning around so he would face a purple looking Dursley. « It' s them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?»

«All what ? », the girl asked, clearly confused.

«All what! », Hagrid found himself roaring as he watched her guardians tremble. «Now wait jus' one second. Do you mean ter tell me that this girl -this girl! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING ?»

« I know some things », Harry protested weakly. «I can do maths and stuff. »

« Humph », he replied. «About your world I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world.»

« What world ? », she asked again and this time, Hagrid understood.

« Dursley ! », he yelled shooting the man a glare before turning to Harry. «But yeh must know about yet mom and dad», he explained. « They're famous. You are famous. »

« What? My... my mom and dad weren't famous, were they »

«Yeh don' know what yeh are ? »

« Enough », the pig squeaked behind him. «Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the girl anything! »

« You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years? »

« Kept what from me? », Harry asked her tone eager.

«Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh», Hagrid roared, gladened by Petunia's shriek. «Harry... Yer a witch. »

« A...what ? »

« A witch o' course ! An' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter»

Feeling enraged, he gave her her letter and watched with a smile as she read :

 _H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea._

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

The girl's hand were shaking when she was done and she stammered :

« What does it mean, they await my owl? »

« Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me, » said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead before perusing his pockets once more to retrieve the owl he'd taken with him, some parchment and his quill. « Dear professor Dumbledore. Given Harry her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well, Hagrid. Now where was I ?

« She's not going », Dursley suddenly said, making him grunt.

« I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her, » he said.

« A what? » Harry asked, interested.

« A Muggle. It's what we call nonmagic folk like thern. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on. »

« We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, » said Dursley, « swore we'd stamp it out of him! Witch indeed! »

« You knew », Harry roared. « Knew I was a...a witch ?! »

« Knew ? », Lily's sister suddenly shrieked. « Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was. A freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! »

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years and Hagrid was shocked by so much jealousy.

« Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as... as ... abnormal ... and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you! »

By the time the lass was done however, her niece had gotten quite pale and Hagrid was scared she'd faint.

« Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash! », she yelled making him start.

« Car crash » he roared again, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. « How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name! »

« But why? What happened? » Harry asked urgently.

A sudden anxiety seized his heart.

«I never expected this, » he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh … but someone's gotta... yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys, wishing he could slap the stupidity out of them all.

« Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh ... mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it... » He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, « It begins, I suppose, with...with a person called... but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows... »

« Who ? »

« Well, I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does. »

« Why not? »

« Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was... »

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. He couldn't. Even after all this time he... The sheer horror...

« Could you write it down? » Harry suggested, her eyes hopeful. He couldn't believe she knew nothing of the person she was.

« Nah -can't spell it. All right... Voldemort. », he replied with a shudder. « Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this... this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too... some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him, an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. », he had often wondered. « Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' ... an' ... »

He stopped before he'd make a show of himself. The thought of Lily and James' bodies, frozen in death hurt him too much still. They were good people. Feeling his nose twitch suddenly, he pulled out his handkerchief and blew it.

« Sorry, » he said, noticing Harry's gaze. « But it's that sad ... knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find ... anyway...You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then ... an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing ... he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh ... took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even ... but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age ... the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts ... an' you was only a baby, an' you lived. »

Harry gasped before him, blanching. Something very dark passed inside her eyes and without having to be told, he realised she was reliving painful memories.

« Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot... », Hagrid explained feeling sad for the child.

« Load of old tosh », Dursley swore, making her jump. She like Hagrid had almost forgotten that they were there. « Now, you listen here, girl, » he snarled, « I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured ... and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end... »

Something powerful rose in Hagrid as he watch the little girl take a step back, her eyes downcast.

« I'm warning you, Dursley - I'm warning you... one more word... », he found himself threatening, his disguised wand held high between the two of them. « That's better », he said trying to catch his breath as the man deflated.

« But what happened to Vol...Sorry...I mean...You-Know-Who ? », Harry asked, her voice small. He smiled.

« Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right. »

Harry's frown deepened, as if she couldn't believe what she heard and her obvious humbleness made him feel proud. If this was the saviour everyone had waited for then there was hope still.

« Hagrid, » she said quietly, scared, « I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch. »

« Not a witch eh ? », Hagrid chuckled sensing her fear. « Never made things happen when you was scared or angry ? »

And by the look that set upon her face, he knew she had understood.


End file.
